What we're fighting for
by Deminex
Summary: When a bandit cheif named Shai meets the dancer Diao Chan, he has no idea the trouble that will come upon him. From a happy life of crime to an adventure that will reshape the three kingdoms.
1. Chapter 1

Warning, some of this is cannon. Some of it isn't. I'm sticking to the characters, but the events will change a bit. Please try to enjoy the story for what it is, rather than nitpicking at me. Thanks.

The battle of Xia Pi had ended, Zhang Liao had defected to Wei and Lu Bu was going to be hung. But what was to come of Diao Chan? What was to become of his devoted follower and the object of his affections? She had escaped by slipping out a secret back entrance that had been placed there just for that reason. She knew if she was caught, fighting on the side of Lu Bu when he lost the consequences would be severe and deadly. So she ran the only way she knew no one would ever expect her to, south, to the Nan Zhong border., she lived as best she could, usually borrowing or, when she could lower herself to, stealing food and comforts she needed to live. She sold most of the valuables she had, all but her clothes, no matter how low she could stoop, her last vestige of pride was that she would not trade her finery for something more practical or money she would need.

She hid from any military forces, anyone she thought would still hold a grudge over what her and lu Bu had done. She had to find a place she could stay, at least for a while, somewhere away form Wei Wu and Shu, where her talents could buy her a new life. Sadly for her however this was not to be, as she travelled across the border into Nanman territory, attempting to pass through to get to,,, anywhere else, she was surprised by a clan of bandits. Big filthy men with chapped weapons and very few teeth. Diao Chan drew her weapons and attacked immediately. She was more than a match for bandits.

She ducked under a blade and swung one of her maces hard up under his jaw, hearing a small crunch as his neck snapped. She winced and closed her eyes for a second, which left her open to a shot in the stomach, her squeamishness in battle had always been her biggest problem. She defended herself, slamming her maces into the mans head, then lashing out with her foot, hitting him hard in the stomach, he doubled over and gasped for breath as she finished him off with a swing from one of her weapons. But more bandits were coming every second, she couldn't hold off forever.

"You should stop moving now," a man spoke up, he was obviously the leader of the bandits, there were four men on the hill, all were armed with crossbows and they were all pointed at her. She cursed inwardly and dropped her weapons to the ground. There was nothing she could do but hope the men didn't kill her when they had taken all she had. The men quickly surrounded her with weapons drawn.

"Now sweetheart, we don't have to be all that unreasonable now do we? Just hand over all your gold and jewlery, now!"

Diao Chan shook her head and offered them what little gold and possessions she had. But the men obviously weren't satisfied.

"This is all? Well you'll have to do something better than that to get you any mercy," he reached out and placed his hand on her breast, however any more attempted advantage ended abruptly when he staggered, fell and choked up blood onto her clothes, an arrow poking out of his chest. A rain of arrows descended from seven men that stood on the hill, the thirty bandits were now only fifteen when these new men descended on them. They weren't anything like the first group, they knew how to take care of themselves for one thing and there was one other notable trait, the one Diao Chan presumed to be the reader, was riding a tiger. The men all drew weapons and started a frey. The leader carried no weapon, when he jumped from his tiger he kicked a bandit in the face, stole his sword and proceeded to run his oponents through with it. Diao Chan picked up her maces and twirled, knocking down two in one move. Her saviours were much better fighters than

The last bandit died under the tiger's claws, the big savage creature tearing out the raider's throat. Diao Chan took up a defensive position, wondering if these men were simply substitues for the last set, her suspicions were proven unfounded when he bent and picked up her money, placing it back in her hand.

"Here," he said softly. "We don't need it," the men had busied themselves pillaging the dead bodies of the bandits.

"What about them?" she pointed ot the bodies

"They aren't using anything," he smiled, bending down to the first man who'd died and picking the mans necklace from his neck. He put it on for a second, pulled a face, then took it off.

"It's oily," he spat on the ground, then held it up to the light. "But it has to be worth keeping."

"Thank you," she was finally given a gap in which to speak. The dark skinned man spoke quickly.

"Think nothing of it," he replied. He offered a hand. "I'm Shai."

"Family name or given name?" she asked.

"Given," he replied. "My family name is, unimportant," he obviously did not want it spoken of. Diao Chan let it go.

"I am Diao Chan," she replied.

"The dancer? The one who was with Lu Bu?"

She didn't believe he knew who she was? "Yes,," she replied. "How did you know?"

"These are our borders," he replied simply. "The kingdoms of Wu and Shu think they own the border, the people of Nan Zhong think they do," he chuckled. "Deluded fools. We find out things from both kingdoms, so we know everything we need to."

His second in command tapped him on the shoulder. "Shai, we need to leave, now. There is going to be a storm here before long."

Shai nodded. "Pack up what we can get from these and leave," he looked at Diao Chan. "Do you have any shelter?"

"No," she replied. "Not yet."

"Take my hand," he said as he swung himself back onto his tiger. "This is Mylan, there's no need to fear her, just show her respect," he offered a hand. She looked at it.

"You want me, to ride that monster?" her eyes were wide.

"Never call her that!" he said sharply. "If you are not willing to ride Mylan, you can walk!" she started at his aggression, fearing he would hit her for her impoliteness. She took his hand and he swung her up in front of him, sitting lightly on the creature's back. As they moved she quickly became more comfortable, the tigers powerful body carried the two of them with ease. Soon they arrived at his camp.

*** ***

Xu Zhu was sad. That didn't happen much, usually the big man just needed a bowl of food and an occasional nap and he was fine with the world. But today was an exception, the first one in a long time. Lord Cao Cao was not well and on top of that he now felt that one bodyguard was enough, he had sent away Xu Zhu and kept Dian Wei by his side.

Normally he would just complain to Dian Wei for a while, then the big man would give him a pat on the shoulder, a rough word of encouragement and then everything would be alright again. But there were very few pleasant generals in Wei. Sima Yi thought he was an idiot, Lord Cao Pi had no time for him, nor did his wife Lady Zhen Ji. While Xiahou Yuan was always nice enough to him he'd guessed that the bowman was just being polite and Dun was, well Dun didn't really talk to many people. So he went to the last general who had shown him any real respect. His unexpected friendship with Zhang He had happened during a formal banquet, because of the situation each person was given the same sized meal, regardless of size or appetite. Zhang He had been done eating for about five minutes when Xu Zhu had leaned over to him.

"Ummmm, are you gonna eat that?" he said softly, not wanting to make a mess of things in front of everyone. Zhang He gave him a long suffering sigh and then, to his surprise, he switched their dishes. From then on the two spoke sometimes. Zhang He would address Xu Zhu's problems about his inadequacies and his inability fitting in, a rather thick man in such an intellectual society. In exchange Xu Zhu would help him with any grunt work and listen to his overly articulate friends musing about, whatever came into his mind. Xu Zhu didn't regularly understand more than a word or two of any given hundred, but at least he'd sit and listen politely until Zhang He had worked things out in his own mind.

Today the dancing general was sitting in an apple tree, his eyes half closed and snacking on the fruits he plucked from it. When he saw the large man walking for him he smiled and beckoned his friend over.

"Good afternoon," he said softly. "Apple?"

"Thanks," the big man collapsed against the tree, he caught the fruit and began to snack idly as he spoke. "Wouldn't exactly call it a good afternoon though, Lord Cao Cao says I'm not necessary anymore."

Zhang He looked down and dropped from the branch. "He sent you away? He has been speaking oddly to his generals of late. Do not worry, simply do what you did to gain you this status in the first place."

The gentle giant nodded and thought that over for a second. "Hey! You're right! I gotta show everyone that I'm the same guy I always was!" he smiled over at Zhang He. "Thanks He!"

"It's not a problem," if only his own issues were as easy to settle as the big oafs. He sighed and collapsed against the tree beside him. "Zhu, have you ever wondered where the beauty went in all this?"

"What do you mean?" Xu Zhu he replied. "You're always pointin' out how beautiful this or hat is."

"Lord Cao Cao was always such a beautiful warrior. He had such grand dreams, such amazing ambitions! Not just a dream to dominate the world, but the ambition! The power and strength to make it happen! But, have you not seen the dream begin to fade?"

"I don't know," the big man replied. "He always seemed fine to me. Except for today I mean."

Zhang He shook his head. "Perhaps you are correct my gargantuan friend, perhaps this is simply a phase. The calm is always before the storm as they say."

"Uhhhh, yeah," Xu Zhu had no idea who those they were, or why they said all those things, but if they didn't then his friend wouldn't have told him they had.

"I am sure when it comes time to do battle with Wu, then he will find his former flame once again," he rose to his feet. "I hope my words have given you some comfort my friend."

"Yeah," Zhu nodded. "Thanks."

"Anytime my gargantuan friend, anytime."

"Uhhhh, He, what does gargantuan mean?"

"I'm sure you'll find out," he looked back over his shoulder and smiled. "In time."

*** ***

Lord Liu Bei of Shu looked around the room hhe was sitting in. A map of the territories sat on the table in front of him., he poured over them with an intense look in his eyes. He ran his finger across the borderline. He looked up at his stratergist and gave a small smile, which quickly died as a messenger took a few steps in, knocking respectfully on the door as he entered. Liu Bei looked up at the man, it took courage to interrupt your ruler and his head stratergist in a meeting. He cleared his throat and summoned his courage.

"Lord Liu Bei," he spoke, no confidence in his voice at all. "I bring bad news form our borders, it seems to Nanman warriors have become more and more brazen, they have been pushing against the borders and forcing our men back. They fear that without a larger and more organized force, we could lose most of the border villages altogether."

Liu Bei nodded, this was important enough for him ot be bothered about this. He nodded his head and looked over at the Sleeping Dragon.

"Very well, take any generals you see fit and journey south to Nan Zhong," he nodded to the Legendary Stratergist and got to his feet. "Use any measures you feel nececary."

"Yes my lord," the old man got to his feet. "I will return with news of my success."

On his way out Zhuge Liang gave a rare little smile. This was the way he liked to operate, no one monitoring what he did in an operation, simply his plans, his stratergies, his way of doing things. But who to bring? His prodigy obviously, and the dragon Zhao Yun. Most of the Shu generals were away, or busy, but he needed another. He closed his eyes and sighed, he only had one choice, he'd have to bring the animal with him.

"Wei Yan," the masked general turned to him, the half of his face still visible gave him a look of contempt. Zhuge Liang always spoke to him the same way. Condescension masquerading as politeness.

"What?" he growled at the stratergist.

"You will come with me, to Nan Zhong, Lord Liu Bei needs us to subjjugate the natives there."

"Liu Bei ask... I fight... Enemies die," Wei Yan lifted his weapon and fell into step behind the Sleeping Dragon.

"We need to marshal the men," the wise general commented. "We will not be leaving for a few days.

Wei Yan looked at him as he walked past. "No... shit," he smirked and headed off to find his own men. It was nice to get one over Zhuge Liang from time to time.

Authors notes

Before you pitchfork me Zhang He fans I do not intend to pair him with Xu Zhu,, that would be weird. Although kinda funny.. Still I''m not doing it.  
Please give me any input you can, criticism is welcomed, but keep it constructive ok?


	2. Chapter 2

Zhang He smiled out at the world from the branches of his thinking tree, he came there once or twice a day to marvel at the beauty of nature and think about what had happened recently. He certainly had a lot to think about. The beauty that he had seen in this kingdom was fading. The officers were petty bickering men, with the exception of the, admittedly rather ugly, but somehow likable lug Zhu Xu and of course the ever wonderful Zhen Ji, but even with those two saving graces, there were not enough good men in this place. What he had originally thought was so beautiful was paling into the same shades as the world around it. He sighed a little and bit his lip.

"Still," he said to himself, he would have said it to someone else, usually Zhu Xu, although the butterfly doubted the big man ever knew what he was actually talking about. However he couldn't, because there was no one else there. "Wei has one advantage."

"And what is that?" came an amused tone from across the garden. The musical quality of Zhen Ji's voice made him smile as usual. "What is that advantage our home has?"

"Simple," he didn't let his shock show. "It could be anywhere else."

The noble lady let out a small laugh, imperceptible to anyone who hadn't known her. "This is true," she agreed. "It could be," she settled against the tree next to his, letting her clothes rustle in the breeze. "It could be Wu, or Shu and where would the fun in that be?"

"Exactly," He laughed, he closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. "What can I do for you on this beautiful day oh great Lady?"

Zhen Ji sighed. "Nothing, I simply feel like I was born a generation too late. Lord Cao Cao may have nine wives, but his son has something worse. He has an obsession."

General Zhang He looked down at her. "Don't we all?" he said simply. He fell from the branch onto his feet. "Farewell dear Madame."

"Farewell general Zhang."

Zhen Ji pondered this, her mind far away. Everyone had their own obsessions. Cao Pi wanted power beyond all else, Cao Cao never stopped wanting something, women, power, money, as soon as the man saw it he wanted. As for Zhang He, his obsession was obvious, beauty. So what was hers? What was the thing she would give everything for?

She shook her head and walked away. There was no point wondering, she had a husband to get back to.

*** ***

Wei Yan smiled as he ran a smile of satisfaction. There were flies everywhere, buzzing all around him. The temperature was about twice the normal comfortable range for anyone but a Nanman and the heat was so wet and sticky that it seemed twice that again. The Shu forces had been running through these swamps for days, following the only way through to the cities of the natives. Wei Yan found it tiresome and uncomfortable and the only thing that made him smile about the whole affair was the knowledge that if he was uncomfortable, then Jiang Wei, Zhuge Liang and the others were in hell.

"Faster," he grunted at his men. "They,, keep,,, up," there was a disadvantage to putting all the scouting parties in one squad, especially when the leader of that squad hates you and can survive things you cannot. Soon Zhuge Liang would realize this flaw; the men stepped out in double time without complaint. Serving under the beast of destruction had taught them discipline and stamina, the hard training Wei Yan subjected them all to was paying off.

*** ***

Meng Huo had received detailed scouting reports on the armies of Shu, on the numbers as opposed to the numbers of the Nanman tribesmen. He'd studied field positions and the best places for ambushes and battles. He'd examined useful trap locations and the best things he thought the army should do, then slapped himself on the forehead and dropped his hands onto the desk.

"Bring me my wife," he closed his eyes and sighed. "I can't make heads or tails of this!"

When Zhu Rong entered she smiled over at her husband, she was used to having to deal with little problems like this. He was a good man, a strong leader and he commanded respect, he just wasn't the brightest individual in the kingdom. Luckily for him, she was.

But even Zhu Rong, with her formidable intellect was finding it difficult to craft a victory out of this. Even if her enemies had no tactician it would have taken quite a mind to trap their enemies into enough problems to give her people a victory. She shook her head after about twenty minutes and looked up at her husband.

"I apologize Huo," she said, shamefacedly. "But the bottom line is there is no way we can win this battle with the forces you currently command. With careful planning and attention and not a single mistake on our part, we could stand a chance, perhaps, but since that seems almost impossible. We need more fighters."

The big Nanman got up and walked over to his wife. He wrapped his arms around her and placed a surprisingly gentle kiss on her lips.

"I was afraid you were going to say that," he confessed. "Where can we find more men? I mean, it's hardly as if we ever made friends with any of our neighbours did we? Most of them would be just as happy to invade us as our enemies," he bit his lip and hung his head. "We provoked a lot of anger in our time. So where can we go for support?"

Zhu Rong thought about this, and then nodded. "There may be one place we could look."

Meng Huo's face lit up with hope. "Where? Who?" it was amazing. Zhu Rong always knew what to do!

"The bandit clans that control our borders, with them at our sides we could outnumber the strike force our enemies have sent for us."

"That's ridiculous!" he laughed. "I'm sorry dear but there is no way we could control that rabble. They are not a force, or an army. None of those men will listen to authority or follow an order. What use are soldiers that can't take orders?"

"They would," Zhu Rong replied. "If we gave them a figure they knew and respected. You are a stranger to them, what you tell them will mean nothing," she looked at him seriously, her fiery eyes piercing him to his core. "We both know who we need."

Huo shook his head and walked away, sitting back down on the bed with his arms stubbornly folded across his chest. "No!"

"Huo, there's no other way!" she shook her head. "Honestly there is no harm in asking!"

"There is harm! I have a reputation to uphold and actually asking him for help, well," he punched the wall. "Well I just can't do it is all!"

Zhu Rong shook her head. Silly men and their little egos! She put her hand on his shoulder. "Well then, if I somehow disappeared for a week or so, then came back with him offering support, you would have another objection?"

"Well no," he looked puzzled. "But that could never work, because he would never do it. You know him; he's stubborn as an ox!"

Zhu Rong sighed, that was a little rich coming from her husband. "Leave it to me," she replied, a small smile on her face. She ordered a few men to follow along. She'd known for a while that it could come to this, but she had to do what she had to do.

*** ***

Diao Chan was getting used to this. It was far from what she was used to in her old life, in fact it was pretty much impossible for the two lifestyles to be any different. Before she had been pandered to and served by an entire castle full of staff. These days she slept in a hut or a tent and any food she wanted she took off the fire with the others. A majority of the rest of the camp were men, but they never discriminated or judged themselves higher than the women. They never demanded to be treated better than women or left the women out of anything, probably because the rest of the women in the camp were as tough and as eager to fight as any of the men. Shai told her he governed his clan based on the hierarchy of talent; his only restriction on women fighting was that he expected them to be very good at it. That went for Diao Chan as well, if she didn't think she could win, she wasn't obliged to fight, as long as she earned her keep some other way. She helped with taking care of the camp, although she was far from used to dirty work or doing most things for herself, she was perfectly happy to learn. Her life was pretty good here, she knew something like this could never be her life forever, but for now it wasn't so bad. It was certainly preferable to living on her own.

A few weeks into her stay Diao Chan volunteered to go on her first hunt, she'd never done anything like it before, but Shai hated to buy meat from anyone else, even if they had the money for it. It stood against his beliefs. So he sent teams into the jungles, this one he was leading himself. A few minutes after the hunt started they heard a snuffling sound in the bushes, Diao Chan, already jumpy and clad in jungle camouflage rather than her usual finery, jumped a little at the noise.

"What was that?" she asked Shai, her voice sounding impossibly loud in the silence.

"You'd call it a wild boar, I'd guess there's about three there, maybe four at a stretch."

"I'd call it a boar?" she looked at him. "So what do you call it?"

"Dinner," he grinned wide. "Or death, it depends on how well we perform now. Okay, three boars, three teams, if there's a fourth, ignore it, we only need three. You three, take the one on the left, Diao Chan will make the killing blow, the other two go around and herd him over, Diao Chan, between the eyes, just like we practiced.

"I understand," she was disconcerted by their cavalier attitude towards large angry beasts with tusks and part of her doubted that she could aim the spear point right to kill the creature before it gutted her, but she had no other choice.

Shai had delegated the remaining two men and one woman into the second team.

"So who is the third team?" she asked.

"Me," Shai smiled and pulled a large knife from his belt. "Remember boys and girls, the big one is mine."

Diao Chan looked at the barbarian like he was insane. "You're going to fight a boar with a knife?"

"Yes," Shai nodded.

"You're insane," she stated bluntly.

"Yes," Shai agreed. But there was no time to continue the conversation. The teams had set off and by now they had circled around the boars. Diao Chan and the other team's killer separated and Shai moved in on his own.

All of a sudden the smallest of the three boars was running at her, aimed right at her stomach. She screamed and lunged forward, a lucky and desperate attempt that skewered the creatures head; she dived to the side and was caught by the other woman, who had done the exact same thing, only deliberately.

"Well done," she smiled at Diao Chan. "Now watch Shai, you're in for a treat, he rarely hunts."

Diao Chan stared at the bandit as he slowly approached the boar, squaring off with the big creature, then, without warning, he leaped onto the creatures back, the boar ran and tossed around, attempting to throw off its unwelcome cargo, but Shai set his jaw and held on for dear life. Inch by inch the big man leaned down until he was level with the creature's neck, then shoved his knife hard into the creatures pulsing throat, he stabbed it five times before it stopped breathing.

"String 'em up," Shai smiled. "So we can go," he was interrupted by a panicked scout crashing through the underbrush, yelling his name.

"What is it man?" Shai grabbed him and shook him to calm him down.

"Nanman, ten of them," the man gasped out.

"Ten?" Shai laughed. "What's the problem then?"

"Their Queen is with them boss."

"Oh," Shai growled and looked at his men. "You lot, string 'em up and bring 'em back, Diao Chan, come with me," the two of them ran back to camp, Diao Chan occasionally almost losing sight of Shai before she caught him up.

"Arm up," he gave the command. "But don't do anything, we don't want to provoke them if they just came to talk, got it?"

The men and women armed themselves and stood ready to kill if a Nanman took a shot at them, but the tribesmen weren't being aggressive either. Shai rode out on Mylan to greet Zhu Rong.

"Lady Zhu Rong," he said contempt in his voice and eyes.

"Can we drop the formalities Shai?" she sighed.

"Whatever do you mean, Lady Zhu Rong," his face conveyed wide eyed ignorance, although he couldn't do it well.

"If you insist," she bowed mockingly. "I come here to request your assistance," she looked up at him and gave him a cruel smile. "Meng Shai."


End file.
